Akuda Bar's people
by leavingyouforme
Summary: Ever wondered what stories the other people of Hillys have? I will start with the folks of Hillys' most famous and cool place. Fourth chapter: Gambling is part of Peepers' nature. Please R&R, guys.
1. Mo: Party madness and War normality

**A/n: **We all know the people of the Akuda Bar, but do we really know them? What they think about Hillys, the DomZ, the Alpha Section and, of course, the war? The game gives only little insight in the other Hillyans. I decided to give them a voice, considering the world and circumstances they live in and bringing up a part of their character we haven't seen but maybe yet exists- especially the darker patches. This is just inevitable if your home is at war.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the game

**EDIT**: As much as I'm happy that so much people have already read (or at least opened) this collection, it doesn't show me what you think about the stories. This can only reviews do, so please click at the page's end the "Submit Review" button and tell me what you think.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Mo: Party madness and War normality**

_(War does not determine who is right - only who is left. - Bertrand Russel)_

From inside drummed "Propaganda" even louder than usually – and Mo putting up the volume of the Akuda Bar's feature song meant one thing: He threw a party right in the moment. With an unknown, but surely great band playing later (nobody knew how and where Mo always found them), and special cocktails he mixed for these very occasions. As a little surprise got every guest in addition one can of Nouri's famous K-Bups for free when they ordered something.

At the bar watched Mo shaking, mixing and smiling - his hands worked all the while by themselves without his conscious thinking, something you learn over years of doing this job - the bustle around him: Most people enjoyed themselves while sitting either at the counter or the tables and talking about today's race (Rufus had won against Seven only by mere inches).

Others played with Francis at the Air Hockey table or upstairs with Peepers a round of shell game. Considering the surprised exclamations of both the shark-man and the gambler he heard, they had worthy opponents this time – and by the tone of their voices they enjoyed this very much.

Not everyone was so carefree, though. Some people wore a depressed look or stared at the glass in their hand, as if it wasn't there. During the last DomZ attack not only people had again vanished but several had been killed; these guys here in the Akuda Bar were probably family members or friends who still couldn't believe what had happened.

Maybe they also tried to forget their pain by drowning it with alcohol.

Maybe all the other guests tried to forget by visiting this party, too. Not that Mo could blame them.

He sighed as he cleaned the shaker. This damn war had also taken his toll on him, by taking away some of his best friends he had known for years, and as he had seen others breaking because of all the madness around.

To learn the truth about the Alpha Section's real intentions hadn't and still didn't help with this either, because you couldn't hope next time nothing and no one would be harmed but know the shields would somewhere break and the DomZ attack successfully; because you knew there would be new victims to be abducted and lives of whole families be destroyed; because you knew that the Alpha Section would always come too late, letting the DomZ kidnap the Hillyans, and carrying off even more themselves with their so-called "evacuations" aka turning the citizens in to the DomZ.

And because - he almost crushed the shaker in his fist - you for flagnamit hell knew that most people thought about that cursed Alpha Sections as goddamn heroes!

Mo took a deep breath and shook his head. If he didn't stop now to think about it, he never would until he would have collapsed because his mind wasn't able anymore to bear this twisted crack between truth and reality.

He needn't another experience of that.

He grabbed now with conscious determination a glass, pushing aside any depressing thoughts, to make a "Cool Summer" ordered by a young woman who seemed to be very nervous, but also excited.

He knew this look and he couldn't do otherwise than to feel a great deal better, and even a bit cheerful.

With skilled ease poured the barman now several liquids to the ice-cubes in the shaker, never spilling anything. He put the lid on, and suddenly tossed the shaker into the air, making the girl gasp. So fast he had thrown, so fast he caught it again, shook it a little bit longer and poured then the cocktail into the glass.

After the usual decoration with a lemon slice and a few drops of red sirup, Mo handed the drink along with the K-Bups to the girl.

"On the house."

"But, but…", she stuttered, perplexed and blushing at this and looked helplessly behind her.

Her reaction made Mo smile. So he had been right: "Ah Miss, you're right, I forgot the most important thing." He roamed a bit under the bar, all the while smiling knowingly. As he put the two straws into the glass, he lowered his voice like to share a secret: "Don't let your boy wait for ya. I can see him over there near the Mdisc reader very eagerly waiting for to drink this cocktail together with you. Good luck for your first date."

If it was possible, the girl's face turned even redder, either because the barman knew about that she had a date or because he knew who her date was, she couldn't decide.

Before she took her order, she stuttered a quick "Thank you" and hurried away. Mo watched her go through the crowd in the main room to a table where a young man was waiting; his face brightened when he saw her approaching.

Later, Mo saw them again in a more secluded corner. They were very busy with each other, and didn't seem disturbed the slightest that everybody could see them kissing like in a marathon. The bull grinned: This youth had always so much energy.

But he was happy for them. It was good to know that despite the Alpha Section's dictation, the constant attacks of the DomZ and the abductions of all those victims, there was still enough room to lead a normal life, to go to parties and having time for something that life-essential like love.

If the left ones were still able to do so.

**xxx**

**_A/n:_** To my own surprise, the story about Mo went a completely different direction than from what I had planned, because his part was originally not so black and a lot shorter than now; then it developed a momentum of its own and the story changed, I just had to write on and on, until I felt there wasn't anything left.

Looks like there are more dark sides to discover in the Hillyans than I had imagined.

And the quote of Bertrand Russel gave me the last hint where the story would eventually lead, because it matched so good to what I've had already written.


	2. Rufus: Tease the girl XD

_Very lighthearted and fluffy - this story still makes me smile myself._

**Rufus: Tease the girl XD**

Walking ahead through the nightly Pedestrian district to Akuda Bar, Seven looked behind at her companion: "Oh come on, Rufus, stop sulking. I've won this time, so what? Next time, you'll be the one who's gonna drive me into the ground." With her foot kicked Seven a can in his direction. Rufus swiftly caught it on the topside of his foot, balancing it there, then quickly lowered his foot and kicked the can directly into a trash bin.

"First, I'm not sulking but in a bad mood. Second, this has just little to do with the race, because I can be in a bad mood whenever I want to and right now I just want to. - Besides, you've won only by mere inches", grumbled the shark-man, not in the least angry or annoyed as he walked past her. She always had to smile about his antics: Even when they had been ultimate rivals since they had begun racing, would they never really hold a defeat against each other; and Rufus just complained for good measure because he always did. (Probably because of reputation or something like this, she assumed).

But that didn't stop her from teasing about his behaviour: "So, you_ are_ sulking. And that from a grown-up man – what a sight", she said gravely, while the mischief sparkled in her eyes. Like expected gave Rufus her a mocked threatening glare now, because he knew she was only pulling his leg; if he went into it, their bickering would surely end with Seven saying something so unexpected that he didn't know what to retort.

But not this time. An idea popped up in his mind and his glare broke into a broad, smug grin. As well as Seven knew how to stupify him, he had learned a good deal about what she got squeamish. Rufus was really curious to see her reaction to _this_.

"That comes from a woman who, whenever _I_ win, always stuffs herself afterwards in the Akuda Bar so much with K-Bups you fear she's gonna explode, and wears all the time this sore face. Mmhh… I really should win next time so I can see it again, and before I should call Jade's service as well", he looked mocking thoughtful, as if he really was considering this, "because she looks so cute then and I always wanted to have a picture of this. But your face now is just as well worth to be taken by Jade's camera. If you'd close yer mouth, it would look even better."

He kissed her cheek with a smirk and left, something you usually never saw, a gaping, blushing Seven behind him.

So about twenty seconds later you heard an indignant "I NEVER look sore!" which was followed by naughty snickering.


	3. Meï: Coffee musings

Here's finally the next chapter: Mei was really fun writing, I like her character. There's no real plot with action and reaction, but more an insight into her thoughts - so the jumps from one train of thought to the next one are intended. I mean, how many thoughts you begin every day which you drop then because of another ones? And how many times you think about a special theme again which you already did twice today? This is just the natural way people's minds work.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did and wish you much fun with it.

**The usual disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the game, only the idea for this story and the preceeding ones written by me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Meï - Coffee musings**

"Loyal citizens of Hillys…"

Meï groaned as she heard General Kheck's voice for the fourth time today. It should be forbidden that a beautiful morning like this was spoiled by his speeches, which were all the same in content, anyway. Besides, she knew as one of few better than to believe him, so she quickly changed the radio channel to shut him up and to look for something good.

At one wavelength caught her sensitive ears a familiar rhythm and she grinned: Just as famous as the Akuda Bar itself, its feature song had for good reason a place of honor in the radio channels play lists. It was ironically fitting that a song which was a parody on the conform cants of the Alpha Section, sported such a title – and was in addition just as successful as the Alpha Section's public campaign. But this was just "Propaganda" people liked.

With new found contentment sat Meï back and enjoyed a sip from her coffee; she overlooked the newspaper lying next to her on the table, but lost all interest seeing it was the typical nonsense of the rainbow press, and advertisement for products she had never heard about.At least there weren't any handbills with appeals from the Alpha Section to join them, or rewards for giving information about the IRIS network. There were already enough collaborators out there who just worked together with the Alphas to feather their own nests.  
She sighed as she took one more sip of her cup. As much as she believed in what she was doing in IRIS, she sometimes wished she didn't need to worry all the time of both the Alphas and the DomZ.

The sheets of the newspaper rustled softly. Meï had opened the window to the balcony from where you could see the whole Pedestrian District and the main Canal, and the red curtains hanging on both sides of the window swung back and forth in the wind.

"They look like the anemones swaying underwater I saw yesterday", Meï thought at the image in front of her. So could only think someone who loved diving in the ocean for hours, but wouldn't find as much opportunities to do so as they wished.  
Due to her underground activity and her "normal" job as a successful freelance author for a newspaper (every IRIS member needed a normal work, since they didn't gain money in the network), time for hobbies fell by the wayside most of the time. That's why she had (almost literally) swum in a wave of euphoria yesterday as she finally went underwater again after such a long time (two months exactly). And she still had two more days in which she could go diving and still finish her next "normal" article without problems in time.

This reminded her of why she was actually at home. Because the last IRIS issue about the Nutripills Factory had been such a success (for the most part because of Jade's photos), Hahn had given them four free days – they all earned a rest for their hard work the last week. Most of all he had thought of Double H, however: They didn't know if his previous torture had altered or strengthened the DomZ virus's effects.  
But the former soldier recovered earlier than expected and was minutes after the serum's injection able to think coherent and even walk. Somehow couldn't the feline woman deny the feeling that Jade had done more about Hub's recovery than bringing him in time to them. There was just something about her you couldn't grasp, only guess.

This already showed the way Double H acted around her. Because of Double H's experiences from his past as soldier, he didn't trust others fast, even after some had helped him (and in fact even had saved him sometimes), and always worked alone. But to this very woman he had instantly become utterly devoted: Since his rescue he had not a single time left her side. He claimed he had to stay with "Miss Jade" from now on in order to support her, for she needed any help after her uncle had been kidnapped by the Alphas.  
"Surprise" wasn't in any way strong enough to describe the other agents' astonishment.

Meï had been at first a bit jealous of Jade because of this trust given by Double H – but it soon faded away. After all she somehow understood Hub's reaction, as she also felt appealed to her. How should she not? Jade was a kind person, caring for the orphaned children she had taken in the Lighthouse; she didn't hold her doubts and thoughts back if she felt it was necessary; in a fight she was equal to Alpha soldiers, DomZ Sarcophagi and even a Reaper; and she didn't fear whatever might come when she would enter the Slaughterhouses with Double H. She all but wore a magnetic aura you couldn't withdraw from.

Besides belonged to the attraction she held on others surely a physical factor as well. Jade was a woman you gazed after, being beautiful in both human and hybrid standards: Slim and well-formed, hair black and thick like raven feathers, even and sun-tanned skin, full, soft lips and eyes which were just as large and green as the gem whose name she shared…

Wait a second- Had she just thought exactly this?  
Meï burst out in laughter and nearly choked on her coffee. Oh my god, now she sounded like a passage from one of these kitschy love stories with pretty girls or women always getting the man of their dreams (after the usual kitschy obstacles, of course) or somewhat other cheesy happy endings. Maybe she should change her profession and write such novels instead – she already had some fitting phrases after all. – Nah, better not.

Still giggling, she stood up with the now empty cup in her hands and went to the balcony. The wind was blowing stronger and came from the Southern Bay as it carried the smell of the ocean; the wind from the north never came over the mountains surrounding the city. From above here, you were able to see the hustle and bustle of the Hillyans in the Pedestrian District.

There were Xiao and Ming-Tzu talking with each other in front of Ming-Tzu's shop; a chat between old friends, since they never discussed business matters in the public. Next to them, sitting on the fountain basin's walls, took Seven a light bath under the high-standing sun, sunglasses as ever over the eyes. The two Alphas guarding the passages to the quarters surely enjoyed this not so much on the other hand – Meï knew at least nothing from their armors having air-conditioning.

Then she squinted her eyes as she noticed something: There was a third shine on the square to the usual two. Had the Alphas again reinforced their troops in the city? Neither Hahn nor Nino had informed her about any sending for more soldiers. Besides, this one didn't wear a helmet (he had black hair and talked to one of the Alphas) and was apparently accompanied by someone… she squinted more… being completely in green?

She smiled and shook her head: These two spent even their whole spare time together. When the both suddenly started towards the square's exit, she quickly went back into the kitchen, fetching keys and wallet as she headed for the door. If she had actually some free days, why not sharing it with some friends on a coffee?


	4. Peepers: Playful

Sorry it took me so long for the fourth chapter, but I had one huge writer's block for this one here. Luckily, I've got over it and present now Peepers's part.

Warnings: Contains slight spoilers for the game BG&E.

**EDIT**: As much as I'm happy that so much people have already read (or at least opened) this collection, it doesn't show me what you think about the stories. This can only reviews do, so please click at the end of the page the "Submit Review" button and tell me what you think.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Peepers - Playful**

Peepers could pride himself of many things: His uncanny gift and experience in playing Three-Coconut-Monkey, or the excellent ability of judging people and what talents they had. As great as these things were, though, they all based on one character trait having saved his side more times than the gambler could count.  
Absolutely level-headed-ness when need called for it.

Okay, Peepers maybe didn't believe he was able to handle alone every problem he would maybe encounter sometime in the future; besides, such arrogance could get him killed, he knew. He had learned this the hard way himself, after all.

Still, he had always held the faith in the possibility that all crisis could be solved with the appropriate ways and enough time, so everything would work out in the end. One just had to keep themselves calm and think about a way out of the mess. No matter if things were just terribly busy or he got truly into trouble, close friends needed help or there was a catastrophe happening like the last great tide two years ago when the city had sunken down into water – the gambler made plans, organized help and thought in every other aspect about how to deal with the situation.

Only very few, though, knew actually about his "side-activities" along his occupation in the Akuda Bar. Peepers stayed, if possible, in the background because he sometimes wandered terribly close on the border to illegality for his own ways; on the occasions when he had to go into the open, he made himself look like a normal bystander who had been caught by the events "by accident". The last thing he could use was unnecessary attention on part of the authorities. Since the Alpha Sections' undertaking of the army, this proved to be more and more difficult, though.

Not that he greatly cared: It presented a remain of his youth were he had been everything but a reckless, clever, but still stupid teenager looking for the kick in doing something criminal and then looking if he was caught. Even though he never did it now for selfish reasons and acted carefully, he still got a thrill when working so close to or even doing something illegal.  
... On the other hand, weren't real gamblers supposed enjoying the danger?

Well, then _he_ must have been one of the best.


End file.
